Blissful day
by XYZ263103
Summary: 2ème OS de ma part pour l'anniversaire 2011 de Naruto. Ce dernier passe une journée tranquille, entouré de ses amis, recevant un cadeau inattendu mais qui le mettra de très bonne humeur.


**Voici mon premier OS pour l'anniversaire 2011 de Naruto. Bonne lecture :)  
><strong>

**Blissful day**

Il pouvait entendre les oiseaux qui gazouillaient tranquillement autour de lui. Sa peau était chaude par endroits, gavée du soleil un peu trop présent et ô combien généreux. Le ciel n'était obscurci d'aucun nuage, d'aucune ombre. Tout était si paisible, à peine troubler par le bruissement du vent dans les feuillages alentour.

Certainement qu'il avait du s'assoupir, rien qu'un faible instant, pas plus de quelques minutes en tout cas.

Un petit coup de vent ébouriffa ses cheveux dorés, balayant sa frange sur son visage tanné, et l'obligeant à cacher ses yeux si bleus derrière ses paupières reposées. Il était si bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, cela même si cet instant de paix avait de quoi l'inquiéter. D'un coté il se sentait si bien et n'avait pas envie d'arrêter ses lèvres de s'étirer en une expression de pur bonheur, de l'autre, il en avait envie de peur d'attirer le malheur. C'était en essayant de faire taire cette voix en lui qu'il entendit un puissant :

-NARUTO !

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux en grand et fixa l'endroit d'où était venu son prénom. Une jeune femme était là, secouant la main dans sa direction, parlant d'un ton plus bas ce qui faisait qu'il n'entendait pas. Le soleil jouait avec la chevelure rosée de Sakura, resplendissante dans son maillot bordeaux. Elle leva la main une nouvelle fois vers lui, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre dans l'eau où elle se trouvait en l'instant.

Ses seins s'agitèrent alors qu'elle se balançait, ses hanches et sa taille fine se découpaient parfaitement dans le décor qui l'enveloppait doucereusement. Elle était plus belle que jamais avec se sourire si large et la joie qui se lisait sur son visage. Le cœur du pauvre blond manqua un battement avant de repartir de plus belle, accélérant agréablement. Un apaisement immense venait de se répandre dans chaque parcelle de son être. La voir heureuse, barbotant dans l'eau sans aucun souci ne cessait de l'emplir de joie et de bonheur.

Son bonheur était sien.

Sai apparut près d'elle, sortant de sous l'eau à la vitesse de l'éclair pour prendre une bouffée d'air avant de replonger aussi sec. Le pauvre fou qu'il était la plongea dans l'eau en lui fauchant les jambes, et en ressortit vainqueur avec le haut de son deux pièces. Naruto ne put se retenir de glousser, prévoyant déjà ce qui allait se passer. Sakura sortit de l'eau en furie, se protégeant les seins d'un bras pour tenter d'attraper de l'autre son ennemi du moment. Mais Sai n'était pas si bête et avait déjà fui bien loin, prenant soin d'emmener son butin.

-Quel imbécile.

Naruto fut surpris d'entendre une voix si près de lui. Mais il en avait reconnu le timbre profond et nonchalant de son propriétaire qui n'était que Sasuke qu'il découvrit à ses côtés. Il était allongé juste sur sa gauche, redressé sur un seul coude pour regarder vers l'endroit dont lui-même s'était intéressé un instant auparavant. Ses mèches toutes en désordre encadraient son visage paisible, et ses yeux brillants et un peu fatigués montraient qu'il avait du lui aussi s'endormir. Il suivait avec intérêt la course poursuite, ne voyant sans nul doute qu'il souriait malicieusement dans l'attente du résultat de cet acte de désespéré.

Sasuke sentit le regard de Naruto sur lui, et leva ses yeux vers les siens, les y plantant avant de lui sourire. Oui, ce sourire doux était pour lui, rien que pour lui. Et de nouveau, son cœur accéléra la cadence, réchauffant son corps d'un doux sentiment. Ce qui se déversait en lui à l'instant était si apaisant, tellement différent d'antan. Naruto avait l'impression d'être au complet ainsi entouré de ses deux amis, mais aussi des autres qui étaient là. Sasuke venait de se redresser et de s'asseoir sur les fesses, lui fourrant dans ses mains la pâtisserie qu'il préférait et en sortant une autre d'une petite boite pour lui-même.

Arrivé en retard, l'Uchiha n'avait pas mangé le gâteau que les autres avaient emmené. De toute façon, Sasuke ne faisait jamais rien comme personne. Il attendit que Naruto fasse une première bouchée de sa pâtisserie pleine de crème pour pouvoir croquer à son tour dans la sienne, ne cachant pas le sourire et le plaisir qu'il venait d'avoir en le voyant accepter.

Promenant son regard autour d'eux, Naruto vit ce qu'il restait du gâteau de tout à l'heure, quelques traces de crèmes dans une boîte déchirée en fait. Non loin d'elle, quelques papiers-cadeaux arrachés à la va-vite. Et un peu partout dans ce coin de verdure du parc où ils avaient décidé de fêter ça, ses amis. Certains jouaient aux cartes, d'autres s'étaient réunis et parlaient tranquillement. Il y en avait même qui avait préféré, tout comme lui, s'endormir. Il fallait dire que le repas avait été digne d'un festin de roi. Et puis un tout petit groupe était avec Sakura, jouant dans l'eau de la rivière.

Tous ceux présents lui réchauffaient le cœur, et il n'avait guère besoin de plus, car ça aurait été trop…vraiment trop. C'est là qu'il sentit la main de Sasuke lui attraper la nuque et qu'il se sentit tomber sur le côté vers lui. Pour s'éviter une chute, instinctivement il chercha à se rattraper et le fit en posant sa main sur son torse, le brun lui servant d'oreiller. Là, Naruto put entendre son cœur cognant très fort contre sa paume, si fort qu'en d'autres circonstances il aurait pu croire son acolyte victime d'un dysfonctionnement physique.

En quelque sorte c'était le cas. Sasuke était en train de l'embrasser.

Le cœur du blond manqua un battement à son tour en sentant ses lèvres humides et chaudes contre les siennes, puis il s'excita mortellement, ce fut pire quand l'Uchiha planta ses yeux dans les siens après avoir fini de l'embrasser. Car à ce moment il ne murmura qu'à son encontre :

-Je t'aime, et je suis à toi.

Naruto qui avait les yeux ronds ne put se retenir de les agrandir un peu plus sous l'effet de surprise. Surtout quand il vit le brun lever sa main libre à hauteur de ses yeux pour montrer le ruban de papier-cadeau qu'il s'était glissé à son doigt, s'offrant en cadeau à son camarade. Entendre ça venant de Sasuke était à classer parmi les phénomènes paranormaux les plus anormaux, tout autant que cet acte gnangnan qu'il venait de lui offrir. Naruto éclata d'un rire joyeux en même temps que ses yeux se fermèrent presque sous le bonheur qu'il ressentait. La main du brun se reposa sur sa nuque et l'attira de nouveau, l'excitation se répandit de nouveau en lui alors que de ses doigts fébriles il enlevait le ruban.

Finalement, il avait besoin de plus. De ce plus.

Fin.


End file.
